


Lost In Your Arms

by Sprinkledcupcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Rock Lee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding Kink, Consent, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, GaaLee, Knotting, LeeGaa, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Gaara, Painful Heat, Praise, Scenting, Self-Esteem Issues, Virgin Gaara, cute smut, first heat, just kiss already boys, wait that's my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake
Summary: While his team recovers in Konoha after a mission gone awry, Gaara unexpectedly goes into his first heat after believing he was a beta all of his life. It is up to Rock Lee to help the young shinobi if only he can get over his own insecurities and admit to Gaara how much he loves him.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 76
Kudos: 540





	1. New Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fic to get my brain flowing(damn you writers block!) with my main GaaLee fic. I totally love this pairing!! let me know what you all think

Gaara sat perched in a massive tree near the shinobi housing at the center of the Village of Konoha. The rough bark of the tree branch supporting his body was uncomfortable but preferable to listening to his siblings snore their way through the night. Their last mission had been a collaboration with the Leaf village and had ended with Kankuro breaking his leg. It meant that their stay in the sleepy village, so much different than their own, would be longer than they originally anticipated.

For once, he didn't even feel tired, harried energy coursing through his bones. He had been feeling off for days, uncomfortable and hot even in the cool spring air of Konoha. There was an aching tension curled in his stomach, burning and warmer than the desert he had come from. He heaved out a breath, pressing a hand to his pelvis to ease the ache. 

_What is going on?_ Gaara thought in confusion; he had never felt like this before. He blinked up at the stars above and shoved to his feet, an unreasonable urge to get out of the open rising inside him. He desperately wanted to hide somewhere safe, and the instinct was overriding his logic. He leaped down from the tree, stumbling a step upon landing and swaying in place. He gripped his red hair and drew in a pained breath, unsure of where to go in the unfamiliar territory.

"Gaara! I had hoped you might be out here!" a radiant voice called in the distance. The sand shinobi looked up to see Rock Lee, the Leaf ninja's hair was a wild mess. He was still wearing his sleep clothes, which meant that he had forgotten to change outfits before heading over.

Gaara had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be meeting with the taijutsu master. It had become a tradition anytime that Gaara's missions brought them to Konoha, and Lee wasn't on a mission. A tradition that Gaara looked forward to even more now that he knew his team would not be leaving Konoha for awhile. 

"Lee," Gaara said in greeting, forcing a small smile and straitening up with the help of the tree trunk. His hand twisted in the loose fabric of his robe, and he backed up a step when Lee neared. For the first time since their meetings had started, Gaara wanted to be nowhere near the other shinobi.

Lee closed the distance between them, and he frowned when he took in his friend's expression. His brilliant smile wavered, handsome features turning into a frown.

"Gaara, my friend, you do not look well," Lee said with concern, stepping closer to take in the redhead's feverish eyes. Sweat plastered his red hair down to his forehead, concealing his tattoo, and his pupils were blown out, only a small rim of color visible in the light of the streetlamp above.

"Honestly, I think I need to go back inside...I'm not right." Gaara grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. He would ordinarily never dare to admit such a thing; he loathed showing weakness. However, he trusted Lee implicitly. After the fight with Kimimaro, their relationship had grown. Now, he was the only person Gaara could tentatively call a friend.

"May I help you?" Lee asked with concern, his dark eyes drawn down into a frown of worry. He had never seen Gaara ill; the other man was always so good at concealing his emotions. 

"It's alright, I can get back on my own," Gaara said and shook his head frantically, not wanting Lee near him. On a good day, he craved any contact he was offered; the brushing of hands or the casual way Lee would nudge his shoulder would always send pleasant shivers down his spine. Not today.

He stepped away from the tree, determined to get back to his sister. She was so much better at helping him understand new emotions. Temari had a way of figuring out what was in his mind and translating it into something he could understand. He made it only a step before another agonizing spasm tore through his body.

"Shit." he hissed, a wheezing gasp slipping past pales lips. He pressed a hand to his stomach and closed his eyes tightly. Gaara's knees threatened to give out, and he would have fallen if not for the thick, muscled arms wrapping around him.

Lee was there in an instant, a soft sound of worry on his lips while he took the shorter man's weight with ease, bending so that Gaara could sag against him. Gaara's hand scrambled against the front of Lee's shirt before he found a grip and clutched it tightly, a whimper breaking past his lips into the crook of Lee's shoulder. He was feverish, heat radiating off of his body.

"I have you. You are burning up!" Lee said worriedly, rubbing a gentle hand down the hard ridge of Gaara's back. Gaara recoiled slightly from the touch, his skin over-sensitized, and Lee jerked his hand back from the other man.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's happening." Gaara managed to say, breathing hard when another spasm ripped through his body, dragging a ragged cry past Gaara's lips.

"That is alright, little one. Breath through it. I think we should get you some help." Lee said, his heart aching at the horrible noise. He couldn't stand to hear Gaara in pain. He knew the other man had said he didn't need help, but he most definitely did. He shifted to scoop up Gaara's legs, adjusting his smaller body in his arms. A light, sweet scent caught his attention with the movement, barely noticeable, and he flushed brightly when he recognized it. 

"Gaara. I am not intending to be rude...but are you an omega?" Lee croaked. He felt incredibly awkward enquiring about the other man's secondary gender. His alpha senses were roaring with the sudden need to protect, that, in combination with the smell, could mean only one thing, Gaara was going into heat.

"N-no, beta." Gaara managed to get out with a skeptical laugh. Him, an omega? He was shaking with relief when Lee lifted him into his arms, taking the strain off of his aching limbs. He was embarrassed at the idea of being carried around, but he felt like crap, so he couldn't deny that he needed the taijutsu master's help. 

"I...I think you might be wrong about that, my friend. I think you may be going into heat." Lee said in a hushed whisper, he had to get the other man out of the street quickly because while Lee could control his alpha nature, many could not, and the last thing they needed was for Gaara to accidentally kill a lust-crazed civilian. 

"No. I can't be an omega. I'm nineteen, Lee. People don't present this late." Gaara said irritably, his face buried against Lee's neck, the warm, earthy scent of him oddly calming. The twisting ache in his belly relaxed just enough, so it was no longer unbearable, and shuddered, pressing closer to tan skin.

"I do not know about that, but _I_ am an alpha, and _you_ are scenting me right now. Betas do not scent." Lee said, his cheeks flushed from the attention and amusement tinting his voice. He grabbed Gaara's gourd, hooking it over his shoulder before he turned in a circle, trying to decide the best place for his friend. The guest apartments wouldn't have suitable shielding or anything to support someone in Gaara's condition. Most shinobi would be on regulators at Gaara's age, to help their leaders schedule missions around their heats, that hadn't happened here.

"What?" Gaara said drowsily before Lee's words phased his mind, and he jerked his head away from Lee's neck, his warm cheeks growing even hotter with embarrassment. "Shit, I'm sorry-I didn't-I didn't realize," Gaara said, utterly flustered. His sand reacted, popping free from the gourd to whirl around them aimlessly. Gaara felt Lee tense; the raven-haired man had never liked the sand after their battle, something Gaara could not blame him for. Gaara flicked his hand and forced it back into the gourd, absently running a soothing touch over Lee's collarbone.

"It is okay, Gaara. Go ahead and scent; it will help. The only male omega's I know are Choji and Iruka Sensei. I remember them both saying that scenting an alpha helps with the heat pains," he said, not minding at all. He couldn't lie and say that he hated the attention. He thought Gaara was beautiful and had secretly had a crush on the other man for months. He had no hopes for Gaara to like him back and would never press the other man, but holding him there and feeling the light nuzzling at his scent gland was almost like a dream come true. 

"I am so damn, confused. This should not be happening..." Gaara said, still holding himself stiffly apart from Lee, the aches increasing every second he was away from the calming scent. Even Gaara, who hadn't exactly had the best sexual education, knew that if a person did not present in their early teens as alpha or omega, they were betas. He had never shown any signs of being anything but that. How could he be presenting now? If he pieced everything together, though, eliminating how unlikely it was to present so late, all of his symptoms added up. 

"You are hyperventilating," Lee whispered gently, and the redhead jumped when he felt a firm palm on the back of his head, squeezing lightly before pressing Gaara back to the scent gland at his neck. "It will be alright. I am going to take you to my place, and we can figure out what to do from there." Lee decided. He had excellent scent-shielding in place. His ruts tended to be horrible and could send other nearby alpha's into a frenzy if he didn't lock himself down. They should work well for any omega in his first heat.

"How are you so calm?" Gaara choked, utterly terrified. His knowledge of omega biology was...almost non-existent. He was way out of his element; he didn't know the first thing about heats. All his usual confidence counted for nothing here. No amount of ninjutsu would help with this problem. "I thought alphas went crazy if they smell an omega in heat," Gaara said, shaking at the very idea of Lee losing it. He never had to worry about not being able to protect himself, but if Lee did try to go after him, Gaara was not sure if he could stop the sand's from killing the other man.

"I have trained myself! There is no reason an alpha should not be in control of his instincts at all times!" Lee said, his voice enthusiastic like he was quoting someone...which knowing Lee, he probably was. "Besides. I believe you are in the 'Do not touch me' stage of heat. If I remember correctly, all of my instincts are telling me to get you to a safe place...to protect you. Which means your instincts probably want you to hide and eventually start nesting." Lee said, jogging towards his apartment building and up the several flights of stairs to his home. 

The redhead let out a little laugh. Lee wanted to protect him...it was sweet. Gaara was fully capable of annihilating anyone who tried to hurt him, and here Lee was troubled about _his_ safety? It was mindblowing...and incredibly endearing. 

"I will get your brother and sister and see if they can arrange something better for you with the medical team, so you are more comfortable! My place just has better scent neutralizers for now." Lee said nervously, opening the door to his apartment. He carried Gaara to the couch and set him down gently before running a hand through his tangled hair and glancing around. 

"Of course...I don't want to impose." Gaara said, his heart twisting when he realized that he was invading Lee's space, and he was in heat...this was not how he intended this evening to go. He curled up on the couch, hugging his knees tight to his chest. He felt utterly lost.

"You could never impose!" Lee said earnestly. He rubbed at the back of his neck, apprehensively. He didn't want Gaara to get the wrong idea. He would hate for the younger man to think that Lee was expecting to spend his heat with him. Lee could never be that kind of person. 

"I don't know about that. I'll be fine, Lee if you can don't mind getting my sister." Gaara said, he certainly didn't think he would want someone masturbating for days on end in his personal space even if he dreaded leaving behind the soothing smell surrounding him and the return of the horrible cramps with it.

"Certainly!" Lee said, his hand twisting in his shirt before he abruptly left the living area for the bedroom. He wasn't sure he would be able to leave the apartment if he didn't ensure Gaara was comfortable before he left. His instincts were yelling at him to provide for the aching omega. He had never felt anything like it before. It was inescapable. "Just...let me do this really quick!" he shouted, grabbing the blankets and pillows from his bed. He dragged them out into the living area before playfully dumping the pile on top of Gaara, needing to soothe the uncomfortable instinct gnawing at him.

A startled laugh slipped past Gaara's lips when he was overwhelmed by the avalanche of bedding. He didn't know what the other man was trying to accomplish. He was already so hot he felt like he was melting inside! What he didn't anticipate was his reaction to the pure, sharp scent of alpha laced within the blankets, like warm earth and lavender. It made his joints feel like they were turning into putty. 

"Mmm." Gaara moaned happily, pulling the blankets around himself. Swamped like he was in the other man's scent, he felt calmer, more rational, and in far less pain. Unexplainably he wanted to be saturated in it.

Lee sucked in a breath at the sight before him, his alpha instincts singing at Gaara's reaction to his scent. Gaara looked positively blissed-out, his head dropped back against the back of the couch, and his lips parted prettily. He was so beautiful and so unaware of it. 

"It might not have been the smartest idea to bring you here. My instincts are going crazy right now." Lee squeaked, bouncing on his toes to release the nervous energy coursing through him. "I believe I may have a hard time leaving you right now," Lee admitted, his wide eyes locked on the smaller man. He tore his gaze away with a blush, his stomach knotting at the idea of letting Gaara leave his home now that he was in it.

Gaara dragged his aching head up to look at Lee, surprised to hear the words coming from his mouth. It was odd to think of the strict control of the other shinobi being affected by his instincts as much as Gaara's were. 

"Oh...I didn't think that your instincts would go off too. Fuck... I'm sorry, I should...I should leave." Gaara said grimace, shifting to stand up, the blanket still wrapped around his body, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

"No! No, you can stay!" Lee said, shaking his head vigorously and urging Gaara back into his comfy spot. "It is my fault! I think...I just need to calm down, but all I want to do is feed you..." Lee said incredulously, raising one thick eyebrow at Gaara. "Are you even hungry?" he questioned, laughing at his weird train of thought. He had never been around an omega in heat. It was just as new an experience for him as it was for Gaara.

"Not really," Gaara said, flinching at the crestfallen look on Lee's face. Oh, that was not pretty; he had to change that look. "But, I could drink something if it would make you feel better?" he said, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth when Lee jumped into action and ran to the kitchen. He shook his head and tucked his chin against his knee, watching Lee putter about, grabbing not one, or two, but three different cups. He even turned on the tea kettle after a moment. 

"I don't need tea, Lee. Water would be fine." Gaara said, amused at the other man's antics. 

"Are you sure? It is not a problem!" Lee said, turning back to glance at Gaara and flushing bright red when their eyes locked.

"Yes," Gaara said while shifted on the couch so that he could lean back against the arm of the chair. It was far more comfortable than the furniture in the guest housing, cushioning his aching back. Lee cleared his throat and turned away from Gaara, filling a glass with water reluctantly. He turned off the tap, and turned back to the tea kettle, fingertips hovering over the off button before he pulled it back.

"Chamomile tea can help with cramps. I will make you some later." the alpha said guiltily, unable to obey Gaara's request. He snagged the other two cups and came back into the living room. 

"You are ridiculous. Is this how all alphas are?" Gaara teased gently, his heart warm from all of Lee's concern. He hated to admit it, but it felt good to have someone worrying about him. It was a new sensation, one he knew he shouldn't get used to.

"Well, it is how _I_ am. I do not wish you to be uncomfortable if I can help in any way." Lee said with a little grin as he held out the water to Gaara.

Gaara reached out a hand from the depths of his comfortable blanket and took the glass gratefully. At first, he was just trying to be polite and sipped at the water, but as soon as the liquid touched his tongue, he realized just how incredibly thirsty he was. He downed the water in seconds, gasping in a breath when he finished.

"Good thing I brought you juice as well!" Lee said, eyes sparkling as he swapped out the cup in Gaara's hand for the other one he carried. More than pleased that with himself. 

"Alright...well, if that is all you need, I can go now. If you need to, you can build a little nest in my closet until I get back! It is very clean, I assure you, and there are lots of blankets on the shelf." Lee said, opening the door to the space to show Gaara where it was. 

"Nest? You said that earlier. I've not heard that before." he murmured, content to stay in his current spot, his brain foggy with endorphins. There were not very many omegas in Suna, and he was ignorant of how omegas did things.

"Well...nesting is when you collect things that make you comfortable... Like blankets or pillows, then you make yourself a comfortable space to ride out the heat. Choji...he is the only omega I know; he says that it is compulsive, that it makes him feel safe, even if he is a ninja."

"Oh..."Gaara heaved out a breath at that, feeling so much better knowing that he wasn't unusual for wanting to hide away in some dark little corner. The blankets had helped a lot with that urge. Lee's senses must have realized he needed something like that.

"I do not believe you are too far into your heat yet, though, so you might not have the urge yet. If you do, however, I do not mind. You can even borrow the blankets when you leave." Lee said with a small smile, hoping he was covering up his dislike of the idea. He wanted Gaara to stay in his home with him so badly.

"I didn't know about any of this...no wonder I'm so damn confused," Gaara said with a frustrated sigh. It was not the first, or the last time he would be let down by his upbringing.

"They kept you in the dark, huh?" Lee asked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table nearest the other man.

Gaara shrugged, peeking out a gap in the blankets at the other man. "I wasn't allowed in classes with the rest of my people. No one thought I would be alpha, or omega...so what was the point in teaching me about it," he said nonchalantly. 

"Beta's can mate any gender too...I would think they would want you to know the basics, at least, for when you found a mate!" Lee said with exasperation. He couldn't comprehend it. In Konoha, they were taught from an early age the differences between sub-genders. It was a precaution taken so that no shinobi would be caught unawares if they went into heat or rut. 

"You forget Lee. I'm a scary bastard." Gaara said, offering Lee a little half-grin. "I think they knew that a monster like me would never find a mate. I'm too broken." he sighed, eyes drifting closed. It was a cold truth, one he would always live with, even his own family barely tolerated his existence on a good day. He was working on changing that...but sometimes it was just so exhausting knowing the past he had to overcome. 

Lee flinched, the younger man's words were so matter-of-fact that it hurt. It seemed Gaara has long ago given up on the idea of being loved. That was heartbreaking. 

"Well...you are scary when you want to be...I will give you that, but you are also kind...and beautiful, and strong! Anyone would be lucky to have you be their mate." Lee said enthusiastically, refusing to look at Gaara. He stood up abruptly, and marched over to his large closet and began hauling out his workout equipment and weapons, piling them in a corner just in case they got in Gaara's way. He could not believe he had just said that out loud, but even more than that, he could not stand the idea of Gaara thinking himself unloveable...Lee had loved him for months.

Gaara sucked in a hard breath at Lee's words, his eyes locked on the blushing shinobi. No one had ever said such kind words to him...Did Lee think that way about him? Gaara didn't dare to get his hopes up. He craved love more than he would ever admit. He wanted to be cherished, to be seen as more than just a killer. He had never dared to dream that he could have such a thing, it hurt too much, and even now, he was wary of that kindness.

"Did you..did you mean that?" Gaara asked, his voice barely a whisper, needing clarification.

Lee removed the last of his dumbbells and glanced back at the blobby shape of the sand ninja on his couch. Nervously he shoved his hand through his hair and stepped closer to the redhead, eyes downcast, afraid to see the rejection that was sure to come.

"Of course! I would never lie about such a thing! If I am honest, I have wanted to be your alpha for months...I think you are the most wonderful person that I have ever met!" he said, his heart aching at the admission. He had wanted to tell Gaara for so long, had even hoped he would get the courage to say something before Gaara left again. He had never imagined it would come out like this. 

Gaara was silent beneath his blanket, and Lee felt panic burn through him, and he felt his body hunching in on itself. He should not have said something. It had not been the time or the place.

 _Oh god...what if he thinks I am only saying this because of his heat._ Lee thought, his heart stuttering. It would not be the first time an alpha tried to take advantage of an omega in heat. He wasn't that way, but Gaara did not know the strict code he operated by.

"Please do not think that I am trying to take advantage of your situation! I would have told you a long time ago, I just- I know you do not feel the same, and I would never throw myself at you. I would rather be your friend than nothing at all." he babbled, pacing back and forth across the living room. "But, I could not stand the thought of you thinking that you are not someone worth affection, because... I love you. Even if there is not a chance that you love me back," he said, sucking in a shaking breath. 

Gaara was in shock...his heart in his throat as he processed Lee's words. He couldn't comprehend it, how could someone as kind and perfect as Lee like a monster like him. He felt like he was dreaming, his breath coming in rapid, panicked puffs. He hid his face against the fabric of Lee's blanket, emotions he had never dared to feel twisting in his mind. He didn't know how to react, frozen in place by his inadequacies. 

"I am sorry. I will leave now. I should not have thrown that at you," Lee said into the ensuing silence. His aching when he glanced up to see Gaara avoiding his gaze. He didn't wait any longer, running from the apartment. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Lee said out loud, a hard sob shaking his body and tears searing the corners of his eyes. He fought it back and took the stairs two at a time, heading back towards the guest quarters.

He had the worst timing in the world. Months of patience, making sure he didn't throw himself to hard at the other man as he had with his first crush, Sakura, and here he had ruined it in under a half-hour. He should have just gone to get Temari, as Gaara had asked. Instead, he made a fool of himself and probably lost one of his best friends in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended it to be a short little one-shot, but apparently I can't just write characters getting down to dirty business...I've got to put a whole back story in there on why it's happening.  
>  **Leave me comments. All the comments!**


	2. Declairations of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I promised, but no smutty smut this chapter, sorry, I got to happy writing them falling in love. I just adore these two! Next time, there shall be smut!  
> Tell me what you think. You all are the freaking best!  
> Edited 5/9/20

"Dammit." Gaara gasped, pulling at the hair on his scalp when he heard the door close. He had never been good at understanding his emotions. When they surged like this, it was like being bombarded with so much information that he could barely get a coherent thought through. His fingertip curled into hooks, biting into pale flesh, the burning pain centering him.

All he knew was that he wanted Lee more than anything in his life. He knew he craved Lee's touch, his laughter, the soft scent of his skin, so perfect and calming. He felt at his most complete, his most sane when it was just the two of them. When duty separated them, he felt empty and so alone that he thought he might drown in his solitude. He wasn't sure if that was love, but he couldn't let Lee think he had no feelings for him because Lee was the _only_ person that made him feel as though he were human and not a beast.

As soon as he came to that realization, the soft fabric of Lee's comforter pooled around his feet, taking with it the soothing earthy scent of Lee; he stood and ran after the fleeing ninja. He tore the door open, stumbling into the fresh night air. Lee had already reached the ground floor of his building. His hands were hooked behind his head, shoulders hunched, the picture of rejection. 

"Lee!" Gaara whispered, not wanting to bother Lee's slumbering neighbors to get the other man's attention. He growled with frustration when Lee didn't hear him and jerked a hand through the air, summoning his sands. The thin granules filtered beneath the door of Lee's apartment to follow his bidding, surging around him before he sent them after Lee. The sand rushed forward, diving at Lee and shoving him from behind.

Rock Lee reacted as any well-trained ninja would; he leaped away for the source of contact and spun mid-air towards the 'attack.' His thick eyebrows drawn down as he analyzed what was happening critically. His features relaxed when he saw Gaara standing in the shadows of the stairwell. He looked miserable, and maybe a little bit angry, heavily shadowed eyes glaring at Lee.

"Gaara!" Lee gasped, letting his weight pull him back to the ground. His fall back to the earth was interrupted by a wave of sand bursting around him, cradling his body up through the air and towards the irritated omega.

"You should not be out here in your condition!" Lee said worriedly, as the sands dropped him unceremoniously on the stairwell. He rubbed his hands together nervously, taking in Gaara's sweat-dampened hair and the creases of strain between his absent eyebrows.

"You can't just- just say something like that and leave." Gaara hissed, the gravel of his voice deepening with the heaving gasps slipping past his lips. He would have loved nothing more than to go back inside Lee's apartment, surrounded by the scent of the alpha. He glared darkly at Lee, stepping closer to the brunette, his heart hammering behind his ribs as he took in Lee's handsome features. He had the urge to punch the dense little musclehead but also wanted nothing more than to wipe the worried expression from his face.

"I am sorry, Gaara. I thought it appropriate to give you space!" Lee said nervously, the look in Gaara's eyes unreadable.

"Space?" he growled, his rugged voice deepening with irritation. "Lee-I have no idea how to handle my own emotions! I don't know what I'm feeling, other than really fucking upset that you left." Gaara said, his breathing growing even more ragged. He felt like he was shaking apart inside, his hands kneading against the ache in his belly as he tried to calm down.

"I did not mean to upset you. That was the last thing I wanted!" Lee told the younger man, kicking at the ground

"Well, you did! God...I feel like I'm falling apart." Gaara said, rubbing a hand over his face. He was too hot, his emotions broiling from within just as the heat seared through him, making it difficult to focus. His gaze locked with Lee's, and stepped closer, tentatively he reached up, touching the ridge of Lee's sharp jawline with his fingertips. His skin hummed at the touch, an electric tingle that made him hyperaware of the tall shinobi. Lee seemed to feel it two, his breath stuttering.

"Say it again?" the sand shinobi whispered, biting his lip as he held his breath. Waiting.

"What?" Lee squeaked,

"You know what, Lee! I just-I need to make sure that I didn't imagine it," he said, his voice breaking into a choked whisper as he tore his eyes from Lee's, pulling his hand back defensively to his side. "I always imagine it. Please, say it again?" he insisted.

"That just breaks my heart," Lee said, his voice cracking as he took in Gaara's expression; he looked vulnerable and haunted. Lee knew, from some of their conversations, that Gaara's childhood could be described as horrific. However, to only ever _imagine_ someone could love you, that was torture that no person should have to endure. 

"I love you, Gaara," Lee whispered, his breath freezing as the mask Gaara always wore seemed to shatter, genuine emotion peeking out, raw and uncontrolled. 

"I-I just don't understand," Gaara breathed, looking over Lee like he was a complex puzzle. Radiant turquoise eyes filled with tears, and he looked up to try and stop them from falling, unsuccessfully. In all of his life, at least the parts that he could remember, Gaara had never heard such beautiful words directed at him. His heart ached like it was in a vise; he didn't even think he was breathing. His other hand touched the raised ridge of the scar on his forehead _Love._ It was a warning he had carved into his flesh as a reminder that love would only bring him pain, that he did not need the affection of another person to live. Loneliness was preferable to the ache of loss...or so he tried to convince himself.

"Oh, Gaara, if you were my mate, I would make sure you know that every day." Lee murmured, reaching out to wipe the tears from pale skin, his touch incredibly gentle so as not to trigger Gaara's heat sensitized skin. "I want you to know, I love you even if we are nothing more than friends," he said under his breath.

"Lee, I don't know what love is," Gaara admitted, eye drifting closed briefly at the sensation, he wanted to press into it, but his instincts were screaming at him that even the tender touch was too much. "I-I don't know if I love you. I know I want to be around you all of the time. I _hate_ it when you leave or when I have to return to Suna. If this is love, it's awful." he whispered, shifting forward and hesitantly wove his hands into Lee's soft hair, tugging him down. He found it easier to initiate the contact and sighed with relief when his body only protested slightly. His hands were shaking like he wasn't one of the strongest ninjas of their time; for Gaara, this moment was more harrying than any battle. 

"I don't want just to be friends. I want to know what it's like to love you." he breathed. He wanted so badly to end the loneliness of his existence. He wanted to give his all to Lee, to show him all of the love he knew he had to offer but had never been able to. He would protect Lee with everything he had, care for him the way he deserved. He only wished he had the eloquence Lee did to tell him what he felt inside.

Rock Lee gulped at Gaara's words, his gaze searing over Gaara's. He saw nothing but sincerity, the touch of warm hands on the back of his neck, centering him. He stepped forward, his mind singing at the closeness of the young omega, and instinctively, he moved his hands to rest at Gaara's waist to steady himself. He jumped when Gaara's fine ropes of sand immediately curled around his wrists, pulling them back and away from the redhead gently. The strands were so thin that it didn't trigger the fear that would typically lance through his gut at the touch of Gaara's sand.

"No touching...just, let me," Gaara said with a sharp gasp, Lee's hands sending jolts of sensation through his body that were entirely unpleasant.

"I am sorry-" Lee's started, realizing his error too late; his voice was cut off by Gaara's lips capturing his in a desperate, awkward kiss. His actions said more than any words ever could; they both desired the same thing. Lee gasped in surprise against soft lips, his eyes going wide with shock. He couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. He shivered at the sensation of Gaara's to warm lips against his own, his mind purring with joy. It took him a moment to react, but he bent over the smaller man crowding a little closer to him and calming his frantic move by grazing his lips against Gaara's and pressing lights kisses to the corners of his mouth.

Gaara quivered at the sensation of gentle kisses, easing his frenzied movements. He had never experienced something so tender; he felt valued for more than just his ability to kill for the first time in his life. He could practically feel the emotion rolling off of Lee, so open and honest. He let out a little sound of confusion, opening his eyes to look at Lee, still so close to him that their breath mingled.

"Fuck. I've wanted this for months. I just- you deserve so much more, Lee. So much better than what I am." he whispered, hands fisted in the fine strands of Lee's hair. He was torn. He wanted to push Lee away. He didn't need the curse that was his life, mixed with such purity. However, he also wanted to be washed in the beauty of Lee's soul, to be made whole and fill the hollow deep inside. Damn him and his greed, but Gaara knew he couldn't give up the prospect of finding even a small amount of happiness in his wretched existence.

"I don't want anyone else," Lee said, pulling back to look Gaara over. The redhead blushed and ducked his head against Lee's shoulder. His fingertips trailed down the back of Lee's neck as if to reaffirm he was still present, making the tall shinobi shiver. He could feel the hot exhalation of breath on his skin, followed by an inhale that had the omega sagging against Lee, the distinct, honey-sweet smell of his heat growing more potent than ever. Lee's alpha instincts were more than happy at the other man's reaction.

"Let us go inside, little one. I think we should probably talk about this more...and I would feel more comfortable if you did not smell like heaven out here by the neighbors!" Lee said, brushing his chin against soft spikes of red hair.

"Heaven? I'm disgusting, Lee. I smell like sweat." Gaara protested at the outrageous statement.

"Well, not to me, you smell like honey and...spice- maybe cinnamon. I can't describe the rest," Lee said, his cheeks flushed. He would bottle that smell and wear it if he could.

"Honey, huh," Gaara said, chuckling in disbelief at Lee's words. He supposed he could understand. He found Lee just as enticing. He deliberately drew another breath against Lee's skin, the alpha's scent heady and overwhelming, and making the ache of heat cramps almost non-existent. It was so much better than the second-hand smell remaining in his blankets.

"You know I can take care of myself, Lee, you don't have to worry about that."

"I am aware, and it is not you that I am worried about! You are very powerful!" Lee reassured Gaara, not wanting the younger man to think he thought differently of him now that he had presented. "I am afraid to say; I am feeling protective. _Very_ protective," he added, clearing his throat with shame when he admitted it out loud. Guy Sensei would be so disappointed in his lack of control. Gaara pulled away, the sudden absence of the heat radiating off the omega, making him shiver. 

"Alright, _alpha_. Let's go inside." Gaara said, his voice teasing, his natural husky tone making the word alluring. Lee had never been the type to need affirmations from the opposite gender, but he would be damned if his inner alpha wasn't burning with satisfaction. It wanted to provide for the omega to see please him in every way.

Gaara let Lee lead him inside, a shiver of hope and excitement curling in his belly. He was in a state of disbelief that Lee had spoken the truth...that he wanted the mess of a person he was. The tea kettle was screaming in the kitchen, and Lee rushed to turn it off. Gaara returned to the couch, grabbing the blanket from the floor before dropping down to the plush surface face first, groaning as he settled in. 

"How long does this even last?" He asked curiously, hoping Lee had answers for him.

"Several days, I am afraid," Lee said sympathetically from the kitchen, the slight tinking of metal on porcelain sounding from the kitchen. 

"Days? That's ridiculous! How do omegas live through it?" Gaara asked incredulously. He preferred being a beta over this. Everything was too different, too new.

"Mmm...well the cramps ease if you have an alpha around...and sex, lots of sex," Lee said, his voice squeaking nervously and his cheeks burning flaming hot. He took a moment in the kitchen, unable to look at Gaara. He felt incredibly awkward having to teach a newly transitioning omega the basics. It was not something he was comfortable with.

"Your scent helps...as for sex, I couldn't see that doing anything," Gaara said with a laugh at Lee's tone of voice. He had never been interested in sex a day in his life, which in retrospect, made complete sense; he had never finished presenting to activate his sex drive. Lee was the opposite of any of the alphas Gaara knew; he was more embarrassed about their conversation than Gaara was. It was endearing and said something about the Leaf ninjas personality. Gaara liked that about him.

"Well, I am sure it is not at all appealing right now! You are still early in," Lee agreed as he paced back into the living area with a yawn, pulling the table closer to Gaara and putting the steaming cup of tea on the table next to him. He didn't bother disturbing the sprawled out ninja to join him on the couch. Instead, he sat on the floor and stretched his arms high above his head as he settled in. It was late, and while Gaara was as nocturnal as a human could get, Lee was the opposite. He didn't mind staying up to keep Gaara company.

Gaara watched as Lee's shirt rode up, revealing tan skin and rippling muscles. "Did you know you are gorgeous? I have always wanted to tell you that." Gaara said appreciatively, elation at finally being able to voice his inner thoughts bursting through him. He had never thought he would have that sort of freedom. He was almost grateful to the heat rolling through him; he wasn't sure if either of them would have admitted their feelings otherwise. He scooted down a little, so he was closer to Lee, their faces inches away. It gave him a perfect view of Lee's flushed cheeks.

"Me?" Lee asked, a giddy laugh slipping past his lips. "Well, thank you, Gaara. I am not sure how we did not notice that we both felt the same way." Lee said, shaking his head before leaning forward to tuck the cocoon of the blanket from Gaara's face. He traced his fingertips across pink lips and grinned when Gaara sucked in a shuddering breath. 

"Too much?" Lee asked curiously, pulling his fingertips back.

"No, I liked it," Gaara sighed. "No one has ever touched me like that," he admitted, craving more. He desperately wanted Lee's attention. He did not know how he had lived without human contact for so long. "Kiss me again, Lee?" he asked, the request barely a whisper. 

Lee choked a moment before getting on his knees and hunching over Gaaras shrouded body and tentatively leaning down until their lips met again, soft and yielding. 

Gaara whimpered in response, his lips incredibly sensitive. He propped himself up on an elbow, kissing Lee back slowly, letting the older man guide him in the unfamiliar activity. A shiver ran through his whole body when Lee's warm tongue slipped free to glide against the crease of his lips. His saliva was like a balm, easing the ache of over-sensitivity down to a bearable level. 

"Oh, that's- nice?" Gaara gasped against Lee's lips, trembling at the new sensation. That had to be an alpha thing, one he was entirely unopposed to.

"Again?" Lee asked, a throaty chuckle slipping past his lips at the omega's reaction. 

"Mmm." he received in response, Gaara pressing forward and mimicked Lee, a jolt of pleasure aching through him when their tongues accidentally collided. Lee groaned and tentatively reached forward to cup Gaara's cheek, keeping the material of the blanket between their skin. He deepened the kiss with slow deliberation, lapping at Gaara's mouth in lazy curls and pulling a shattered gasp of surprise from Gaara. 

The smell of heat grew stronger in an instant, the smell making Lee groan, his dark eyes turning golden in response to the call of the omega's hormones. He suddenly jerked away, realizing what was happening. He sucked on his lower lip, looking down at Gaara, who had pulled back at Lee's response.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, eyes searching Lee's features. He trembled at the sight of Lee's golden alpha gaze. "Oh. That is lovely," he whispered, flushing as he realized he had been the cause of it.

"No, no. I, I do not want to press you right now, Gaara. It would be taking advantage. Your heat could be clouding your mind." Lee said firmly, trying to remember his training. He needed to do pushups, lots of pushups.

Gaara laughed and dropped back against the couch. "I'm not that far into it, Lee. Don't worry...this is all me," he said confidently. He might not know what the hell he was doing, but he knew he was enjoying learning. He had wanted Lee for so long; he knew it wasn't hormones dictating his attraction.

"Are you sure, Gaara? I could not live with myself if you regretted this." Lee grimaced and wrinkled his nose at Gaara, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his knees. He jumped as he felt warm fingertips weave into his hair and tug his gaze back towards Gaara.

"Lee, I'm sure. If you asked me last week, I would have felt the same. If you...wanted me, I would be your mate for as long as you would have." Gaara whispered, his eyes shimmering with pent up emotion he didn't know how to express. 

"Really?" Lee's lips cracked in a smile that would have melted snow. It was so bright, and he jumped forward, kissing Gaara with every ounce of joy burning in his body. The two of them burst out laughing, hanging on to one another with all of the strength they possessed, bones aching with the fierce depth of their need for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Feed me comments people! Kudos are the best but comments fuel my soul.


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut is finally here! Also...one more chapter after this. I wrote this one to long. I hope you all enjoy, because this is only my second time writing a naughty fic and I am way to detailed a writer for this stuff...Why in the world can't I just write a one chapter fic like everyone else?

Rock Lee was passed out on the couch beside Gaara, who had his head pillowed on the taijutsu master's muscular thigh. Gaara smiled softly as he saw a little dribble of drool trickle from the corner of his mouth; the musclehead had held out as long as he could. They stayed up talking for hours, and it had been amazing, receiving all of the affection he had craved for so long, Lee treating him like a prince, His every need catered to without Gaara asking. It would have been comical if it was not so charming. 

The scent of the alpha was no longer easing the cramps or the growing throbbing between his legs, and Gaara grimaced, shifting uncomfortably and sitting up. It was illogical, but his instincts were demanding that he find a quiet space to hide in; luckily for him, Lee had explained it to him earlier. Reluctantly he padded towards the closet Lee had cleared out for him, taking the comforter with him, even though he felt guilty for taking it from the leaf shinobi. It was a larger space, obviously meant for storage, and it still smelled slightly of leather and metal. 

Lee had a collection of mismatched blankets and pillows already stored on a shelf. Gaara took them all down gratefully, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Quietly so as not to disturb the beautifully drooling man, he collected the couch pillows, as well as anything his thieving heart desired from around the apartment. It didn't take him long to arrange the pillows and blankets and random bits of clothing into the small space. Like Lee had told him, he found it soothing, easing the wild instincts screaming in his mind. With one last shove at the pillow in the corner, he moved to close the door until just a sliver of light remained, casting him in darkness while he settled into his little nest.

With a sigh, he threw himself back into the heap of fabric; everything smelled of Rock Lee. The scent went straight to his brain, and where it might have helped earlier, it only seemed to make things worse now, his skin searingly hot and oversensitized. He whimpered at the touch of the course material of his clothing. That had to go.

"Fuck." Gaara groaned and sat up, stripping off his robes until he wore nothing but a loose pair of undershorts. He wanted those gone as well but was too embarrassed to strip down entirely in Lee's home. He threw the clothing out of the closet; it was not welcome in his comfortable nest. Satisfied, he curled back into his pile of blankets on his side. 

There was no getting comfortable; his body aching for something he didn't understand. He tossed and turned before grabbing one of the pillows and tucking it between his legs. The pressure helped ease the ache, and he panted, rolling his hips against the soft material. The friction was delicious against his aching sex, the movement sending fireworks to his brain. Gaara bit back a moan, shuddering at the new sensation. It felt wonderful and hurt at the same time, bordering too much. However it was better than the horrible ache, and he repeated the motion to try and relieve the tension growing between his legs, groaning when his sex grew erect painfully fast. 

"Mmm." he moaned, gasping with confusion at the sudden change in his body. He tentatively slipped a hand into his shorts and touched the hard shaft of his penis, jumping at his touch. With a shiver, he wrapped his fingertips around the firm length, shivering at the delicious sensation. He couldn't stop his hips pumping against the pillow as he drew his fingers up over the straining ache of his first erection.

"Oh my god." he moaned, repeating the slow glide up his dick. It felt amazing. He added a little more pressure, shuddering when his thumb hit the head of his cock. His toes curled, and he repeated the motion, rubbing at the leaking slit of his erection and panting as his thrusts became more frantic, seeking out release instinctively. He bit back a cry as he came hard, spunk shooting into the confines of his shorts and his back arching at the release of the pressure caused by the heat. 

Gaara huffed, bonelessly relaxing against the soft nest, the ache of the heat seemed to abate, leaving him feeling relatively normal and amazingly good in the afterglow of his orgasm. It did not last long. Unexpected dampness started between his legs, and he jerked as it pooled hot and slick down his thighs. Confused, he let his hand slip lower in his underwear, hiking his legs open to tentatively explore the source of the moisture. He gasped as long fingers felt out the tender, wet entrance, electric shocks of sensation twisting in the pit of his belly. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," he whined under his breath, as the confusion started to overwhelm him. Reality was setting in, his secondary gender was finally making itself known, and he was not excited at the prospect. He scrambled his hand through the pile of his nest, seeking out the towel he knew he had mixed in with the rest of the blankets and shuddering with relief when he found it. He wiped his hand on the material before pressing it between his legs to absorb the slick, thoroughly embarrassed that he was using Lee's towel for such an activity. The touch of the material was almost painful but he ignored the ache, disturbed at his new reaction, and preferring to block it from his mind.

Rock Lee woke to the most delicious smell in the world, he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face sleepily before reaching down to cup the aching weight of his cock, which was rock hard in his sleep pants. He inhaled sleepily, the heavy scent of honey and cinnamon assaulting his senses along with the intoxicating aroma of omega _need._

 _Oh god, that smells so good._ Lee thought, dragging himself from the depths of slumber and sitting up to sniff the air. He recoiled as he realized that the smell was coming from his closet and that it must be from Gaara.

"No, no. Go away." Lee scolded his erection under his breath and scrambled to get to the bathroom. The smell permeated the entire apartment, and there was no escaping it. He groaned, instincts yelling at him to claim and take, to impregnate the fertile omega just across to room. He was better than that. He would never let Gaara's first heat end with what amounted to rape. 

With a grunt, he decided he needed to get rid of his pesky erection to keep his head about him, and he shoved the waistband of his pants down, palming his thick alpha cock. It was heavy in his palm, his knot already straining at the base. He moaned and spat in his palm to give himself a little lubrication before he started jerking himself off, his fingertips paying particular attention to the veins on the underside of his cock, teasing them just the way he liked. 

He couldn't help but imagine being inside Gaara. He wanted to bury himself so badly within Gaaras body, he wanted to knot and mate him and breed him. It was an irrational part of his brain, neither he nor Gaara were ready for children, and Gaara had been very blunt about not wanting Lee to give him a bonding bite, he wanted Lee to have an out. As usual, the redhead did not see his value. Gaara had been relatively comfortable at the idea of Lee helping him through his heat, but had not been sure if he wanted sex to be part of that or not. 

Knowing all of this didn't stop Lee from imagining it. He leaned a forehead against the wall to support himself as he applied pressure around the thick girth of his knot to imitate the clenching depths of Gaara's body, pumping his erection and moaning as he neared climax. He came hard, semen splashing against the tile wall, and he panted as he came down, squeezing his knot reflexively to milk out every drop of seed. 

"Shit." Lee cursed, backing up a step, his cheeks flaming hot as he tucked his dick back in his pants and went to grab a wad of toilet paper, which he wet and used to wipe up the gobs of cum from the wall, before flushing it all down the toilet and washing his hands. He grimaced at his lack of control; getting off seemed to help, but he had not anticipated reacting as he had to Gaaras heat. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Lee left the bathroom and cautiously pace over to the closet where he could hear soft sounds of distress emanating from.

"Gaara?" Lee called and gently knocked on the door. 

Inside the small space, Gaara jumped and flushed bright red before pulling a sheet over his mostly nude body, still conscious enough to be modest. He felt like his skin was crawling with bugs, and he couldn't sit still, rocking in place. His hand clutched the aching length of his penis, but he couldn't get off anymore, even the minute length of time his body relaxed after orgasm was gone. Worse yet, his entrance _hurt._ Gaara didn't dare touch it, the ache radiating up through his pelvis.

"Lee. I- I don't know what to do. It hurts." he whimpered, huddling into his sheet and shaking as he frantically tried to come. His erection was painfully sensitive, and with a grunt of frustration he gace up, sagging back and shoving a hand through his sweaty hair in frustration. He didn't care that only a thin frame of wood stood between him and Lee, he just wanted the heat to go away again.

"Alright, love. Do you want me to come in?" Lee asked, knowing that at least having an alpha present might help the younger man through the painful cycle. 

Gaara shuddered and whimpered, tapping his head against the floor before he admitted he needed help. He wasn't equipped for this, mentally or physically. "Please?" he choked out. 

Lee cautiously opened the door and had to slow his breathing as the wave of heat laden air hit him, sweet and addicting. Had he not jerked off earlier he would have been hard in seconds. Gaara was curled up in a ball on the floor, shrouded in his bedsheet, but a broken sob escaped his lips when he saw Lee. Gaara pushed up on one elbow, reaching out towards Lee desperately with one arm. The sheet slipped from his shoulder to reveal pale flesh.

"Shh, it will be alright, little one," Lee said soothingly and dropped to his knee, pulling the sweat-covered omega into his lap. Gaara immediately buried his face against the alpha's his scent gland, a short aborted cry escaping his lips a moment later. he felt utterly out of control, his body screaming at him in a language he could not comprehend

"It's not helping." he croaked, his husky voice deepened with desperation. 

"I know, I don't think that will anymore. Can I help you, Gaara? I promise I will stop anytime you get uncomfortable." Lee asked, pressing a kiss to Gaara's temple and gently rubbing a hand up and down the ridges of his stiff spine to try and soothe some of the aches. 

"Yes, yes, yes. Please make it stop." Gaara babbled, not caring at the moment, the twisting heat in his stomach and arching through his pelvis was too much to bear. 

"Here. I am just going to move you a little." Lee said, adjusting Gaara so that his back was pressed to Lee's broad chest. Gaara jerked back and twisted, shoving at Lee's shirt. 

"Get that off. It feels awful," he demanded. He let out a groan when Lee bashfully complied, revealing tan skin and lithe muscles. 

"Better?" Lee asked, easing Gaara back against his chest one more time and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Gaara's mouth. Gaara was shaking in his lap, and Lee grimaced sympathetically. 

"Please?" he whispered again, turquoise eyes staring up at Lee, fever bright.

"Yes, just lie back. I have to touch you...uhh, on your sex. Is that okay?" Lee asked, just to make sure he received a frantic nod in acceptance, and he peppered the smaller man with kisses over his lips and cheek before retreating and spitting in his palm.

"You are doing so well, Gaara, just a little longer," he murmured reassuringly and slipped his hand beneath Gaara's sheet, the other man holding it tightly in place, although his legs fell open when Lee reached between them.

Gaara's breath came unsteadily, and he panted in anticipation as he felt Lee's palm slip beneath the waistband of his damp shorts. He jumped as Lee's hand wrapped around the slender length of his cock. Warm saliva slickening the overheated flesh, bathing it in a cooling relief. Gaara jerked his hips up in surprise, crying out as pleasure went straight to his groin, a fresh flood of slick dripping from his omega entrance. He had forgotten the effect Lee's bodily fluids had on his own crazed body; it felt amazing, so much better than anything he had been able to do for himself.

"Yes! That, do that!" Gaara panted, reaching up blindly to weave a hand into Lee's hair and holding on tight. Lee's dark chuckle made Gaara flush, and he twisted to look up at the alpha before pulling him down into a rough, awkward kiss. He met Lee's slow pumps around his cock with desperate, jerking thrusts, breaking their kiss and whimpering unhappily. 

"It's not working. I just...I jus-"

"Shh, I have you Gaara, just relax." Lee interrupted the smaller man and used his other hand to run his thumb against the tight bud of Gaara's nipple, gently rolling it between his fingertips.

"Oh, oh." Gaara gasped, his back arching slightly at the new sensation, it felt good and he pressed his face against the crook of Lee's neck, moving his knees apart further to give Lee enough room to work his cock. Lee's free hand slipped down Gaara's belly and past his other hand before he gently cupped Gaara's small omega sack and rolled his balls in the palm of his hand.

Gaara groaned, holding tight to Lee's wrist for support. "Ah, there, little more," he gasped, closing his eyes as his climax rose higher and higher. He came hard when Lee's hand unintentionally slipped lower, grazing against his entrance and sending a jolt of electric pleasure straight through him.

"Ah!" He cried, surprised when the alphas touch didn't elicit pain. Instead, it pulled him closer to release. He jerked his hips to get the touch back and gasped in shock when he felt the firm press of heated flesh against his sensitive entrance, Lee complying with his wish without being asked.

Lee flushed brightly at the sight before him, Gaara, sweaty and beautiful in the throes of his heat. The omegas mouth was parted in surprise and ecstasy while he came, seed spurting from his cock and coating his underpants along with the slick from his omegan entrance that flooded over Lee's hand.

"There you are little one, how was that?" Lee said, happy he had managed to get Gaara off, the redhead looking better for it, features relaxed.

"Oh, fuck. So much better." Gaara sighed, blushing as he continued to try to grind his entrance against Lee's palm instinctively, his hormones not letting up despite his having just found release.

"I want to try something else," Lee said with a grin, loving the vacant, wide-eyed look Gaara was casting his way. Gaara let out a low whine when Lee pulled back his hand from between Gaaras legs, only to shudder with desire as he watched the alpha lick the warm slick from his hand, the potent scent of alpha lust filling the room when he tasted Gaara's essence.

"God, that is lovely." the redhead groaned, licking his lips with arousal and laughing breathlessly when he saw a wicked grin curl Lee's lips.

"You taste wonderful, gorgeous," Lee said huskily, the taste of Gaara was incredible, pulling his spent cock back into awareness, making it strain against his pants. "Kick off your underwear. You don't have to be ashamed." Lee said, knowing how awkward his beautiful mate probably felt.

Gaara blushed hotly and did as he was told, happy to rid himself of cum soaked fabric, kicking them into the corner and licking his lips as he waited for more guidance. He had never been one to relinquish control, but he trusted Lee and was happy to have him take the lead for once. The musky scent of Lee's arousal joined his own, mixing into an overwhelming concoction that left Gaara feeling almost drugged. 

Lee let Gaara keep his sheet, even though he would have loved to see the beautiful man splayed out in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to please the petite shinobi and would do whatever he needed to be content in such an uncomfortable situation. With his hand clean of the omega juices and replaced with slick saliva he slipped his hand back beneath Gaaras sheet and past his limp cock to his slick entrance.

Gaara swallowed hard, trembling with anticipation and no small amount of anxiety when he couldn't see what was happening through the fabric covering him. Biting his lower lip he let out a ragged breath when he felt light fingertips caress his opening, pressing just enough to make him aware of them, but not piercing his aching sex. Gaara lifted his leg a little, parting his entrance a little more when he felt Lee press harder, gliding the length of his fingers through the cleft.

Gaara gasped, pretty eyes flying open as he gasped in a shocked breath, shifting his hips to ride against Lee's palm. Lee's alpha saliva eased the ache of heat but did nothing to help with his hypersensitized opening. It throbbed against Lee's hand, hot and wet, and his thighs clamped tightly around Lee's wrist at the surge of sensation. Gaara grabbed his arm and pressed more firmly on it, giving himself the pressure he needed to get off. Lee complied, gently rolling his palm against the heated entrance to his channel to give the small omega exactly what he wanted before gently prodding one finger into the depths of his overheated body. Gaara stiffened for a moment at the invasion before he felt it press deep and grind against an unexplainably amazing source of pleasure.

"Ah! Oh god! What is that?" Gaara cried, pressing back into the touch and swiveling his hips to seek out that amazing sensation one more time. He chased the feeling, back arching when Lee gave in, gently caressing his hair back from his face and kissing the hollow of his neck soothingly. 

"That's it love, come for me. You will feel so much better." Lee encouraged the younger man, twisting the digit to give Gaara what he needed, another fingertip rimming at the edge of his tight virginal opening.

Gaara threw his head back, mouth opening in a scream of shocked pleasure as another orgasm crashing through him, this time originating from his secondary sex. He trembled and moaned, his stomach fluttering as he rode it out, this one so much better than any of the others, as it finally eased the twisting, burning, ache of heat smoldering in his pelvis. 

Gaara sagged against Lee, laughing giddily at the relief and relaxing the hand that was woven in Lee's hair.

"Did that help?" Lee asked, smiling down at Gaara, who dropped his knees open, releasing Lee's hand, though his lover didn't bother moving it, secretly enjoying the sensation of Gaara's fluttering sex as small micro-orgasms rippled through his muscles.

"God yes. I didn't know you could do that." he sighed, blushing as he realized Lee was still holding him, his cheeks flushed pink and showing that the older shinobi was just a little embarrassed despite his confidence. "Thank you. I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that. Nothing was working," he said tiredly, floating in an orgasmic haze. 

"I did not mind Gaara...You look so lovely like this, and I am happy to be the one to help you. As long as I do not overstep." Lee said sincerely, easing his finger from the hot depths of Gaara's body, and trailing it up over the seam of his entrance.

"Mmmm, you didn't." Gaara breathed, legs jerking as little jolts of pleasure clenched through his channel. "Stop that you monster," Gaara said with a rasping laugh, cheeks burning hot. 

"Stop what?" Lee asked innocently, giving Gaara a big grin and repeating the action. Gaara laughed and bit his lip, looking up at the perfect human in front of him. He reached up and pulled Lee down into a deep kiss that left them both breathless. It was not where Gaara had thought he would end the evening, but he couldn't say it had been too awful so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full-on naughty times are a coming next chapter! 
> 
> Leave me comments, I am starved for comments!


	4. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 5/6/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay! It's here, the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I love this pair, I will so miss writing this fic. Do bookmark it though, as I plan on adding some other parts to this series at a later date!

"I will go get you some water and a washcloth. You stay here." Lee said after he broke the kiss. He was up and out the door before Gaara could protest. He washed his hand's in the sink and filled up a glass before wetting a small handtowel and returning to the drowsy omega. The sand shinobi lay sprawled out, seemingly dosing, dark lidded eyes closed against his pale skin.

"Here you are, little one," Lee said, his heart in his throat as he watched the beautiful omega. He was still confused about how they had gotten where they were in a matter of hours. Mate, this was his mate.

"You keep calling me that. I think I like it." Gaara's right eye winked open, a pretty blush staining his cheeks as he sat up and reached out to take the cup, drinking it gratefully. It felt nice to be treated like he was someone precious, not just a warrior. Lee was too damned perfect, walking around with an aching hard-on but not even bothering to give himself attention, more concerned with getting Gaara a drink than taking care of his own needs. It was an enviable trait that Gaara did not have. Gods, he was aching for Lee's touch already.

"Well, you are small." Lee teased, a grin curling his lips while he settled beside Gaara. 

He sank into place, bending to press a light kiss to Gaara's lips before sitting upright to start gently wiping down his omegas body with a cool cloth. He ran it lightly over his overheated cheeks and across the swell of his chest. Lee grinned when Gaara let out an uncharacteristic whine when he grazed the material over his nipples. Lee let the younger man maintain his modesty, trailing the fabric beneath Gaara's sheet to clean his slickened thighs and semen covered belly and remove the evidence of his heat.

"You're really fucking good at this," Gaara said appreciatively, his long fingers idly twirling in Lee's hair. It was the first time in several hours that the need to mate wasn't tearing at him, a hum in the background, instead of driving him mad. It was amazing what a little orgasm could do for a man.

"If I am honest, I am enjoying it quite a bit. The alpha in me is very pleased to take care of you." Lee said while he watched beautiful blue-green eyes slip closed. The smaller man stretched languidly, arms hanging above him as he let Lee clean his body, his features wrinkling with discomfort when Lee grazed the fabric over the too sensitive flesh of his cock.

"You are so beautiful. I am unashamed to admit that I have wanted to say that to you since I met you," Lee said, his eyes trailing over pale flesh and lightly toned muscle. The compliment had Gaara blushing so brightly his hair almost matched his face; it was a look one never expected to see on a man who could regularly kill someone with little more than a wave of his hand. It pulled a laugh from Lee, and he grinned, liking this awkward, new side to the powerful omega. 

"I will have to compliment you more often. You look lovely in red." Lee teased, making Gaara groan and punch him in the shoulder. Rock Lee chuckled, rocking with the blow, and finished wiping the last inch of Gaara's skin before he tossed the cloth out the door to join Gaara's dirty clothes. 

He drew in a calming breath, the honey-sweet smell of omega heat burning through his lungs, hot and addictive. Lee cleared his throat, and with a grunt, he discreetly adjusted the bulge of his erection in his pants and reclined next to the sprawled out redhead. His strict control over his raging hormones was the only thing that kept him calm when surrounded by the scent of his needy mate. 

"You smell amazing," Gaara admitted, his skin flushed, the earthy smell of alpha assaulting his senses, now edged with the spice of arousal. He swallowed hard as his belly twisted with renewed need. He rolled to face Lee, dropping his head to the other man's bare chest and sighing as he felt calloused fingertips trail up the dip of his spine. He heaved out a breath, not quite ready to be a lust-crazed omega just yet; he could ignore the ache for a while longer. He slowly traced his fingertips over the hard muscle of Lee's abdomen, shivering at the sight of gooseflesh rising on tan skin.

Gaara uncertainly nuzzled the underside of Lee's chin, pressing an exploratory kiss to the stubbled flesh. He loved the reaction from the leaf ninja; Lee sucked in a harsh breath before shifting to catch his mouth in a hot kiss that sent jolts of electricity straight to Gaara's groin. His heart felt as though it might burst. Despite this being one of the most awkward, disgusting, and painful moments of his life, he had never felt happier. He pressed closer to Lee, the cooler temperature of his skin centering him, reminding him his emotions were real, that this was all real. 

"Hello, little flower," Lee said with a laugh, returning his attention to kiss swollen lips languidly, trailing fingertips down Gaara's side and over his hip in a slow caress. Gaara groaned and slowly, as though nervous of how Lee would react, threw his leg over Lee's hip, shifting so that he could grind his already blossoming erection against Lee's front. 

Gaara jolted back when he felt the hard length of Lee's cock through the material of his pants graze against his own, pulling a sharp groan from Lee. The young sand ninja dragged in a shuddering breath and repeated the motion, loving to hear the loss of Lee's stringent control, curses falling past red lips.

"Oh, god. That feels good, Gaara." Lee encouraged with a low hiss.

"Sorry, Lee. It's starting up again," Gaara said, ducking his head, ashamed that his damn body could not keep it together long enough to give them a break. No one needed to have sex this much; it was ridiculous.

"It is alright," Lee said, biting his lip at Gaara's sudden forwardness. "I _really_ do not mind," Lee told the younger ninja and shifted, pulling Gaara's knee back slightly so he could adjust their angle, before cupping his firm rear to give him the leverage he needed to grind against Lee. His stomach tensed at the jolt of pleasure, and he groaned, rocking back against Gaara and pulling a sharp little sound from the sand ninja. 

Gaara trembled and followed Lee's rhythm for a moment, his body growing hotter. The material between their bodies rubbed his over-sensitized skin, and he growled in frustration, shoving at the waistband of Lee's pants irritably. He dragged in a deep breath and withdrew when he realized precisely what he was doing.

"Fuck, that was rude. Can you take off your pants?" Gaara asked, cheeks flushing bright at the audacity of his hormones. He could easily blame his boldness on the heat, but the fact of the matter was he didn't want his body controlling him. This was a decision he wanted to make on his own before his heat really took him under once again.

Lee laughed and pulled away, carefully untying his pants, his breath hitching as he saw Gaara's eyes watching him intently, his cheeks rosy red with both heat and embarrassment.

"You sure?" Lee asked, pausing a moment and grinning shyly when Gaara gave him a nervous little nod. Lee bit his lip and sat up enough to slip his pants off his hips and over his straining cock, groaning when it sprang free from the confines of his pants into the air. He wanted so badly to touch his aching shaft but refused. This was all about Gaara and what he needed, not his satisfaction.

Gaara let out a shuddering gasp at the sight of Lee's erection, so much larger than his own, the base already slightly swollen with his alpha knot. 

"Holy shit. I think I would have known if I was born an alpha," Gaara said with a nervous laugh.

Rock Lee blushed and scratched his head before shrugging. In comparison to the slender cock of his omega, he was very well endowed, but he had never heard it acknowledged to his face. "Thank you, I think. Remember Gaara. We only go as far as you want," Lee said, laying back down on his side and laughing with Gaara, just as nervous. 

"Fuck, Lee...you're so fucking perfect. I don't think I could do this with anyone else." Gaara said, biting his lip and blushing. He cautiously lifted his sheet to reveal his petite body, making Lee groan, pleased as fingertips trailed over pale skin appreciatively.

Just hours before, he had been fantasizing about Gaara one day being his, never dreaming that that day had already arrived. Gaara trembled and nuzzled at Lee's neck, his arms wrapping around strong shoulders and his legs parting once more as he hiked his leg up over Lee's hip and restarted when he had been doing before. With a gasping moan, he shuddered as their heated sexes collided, grinding together torturously slow. It was so much better skin on skin.

Lee let out a low groan at the first touch of Gaara's little cock against his own sliding his fingertips up and down Gaara's spine and grinning when the smaller man let his head fall back, opening himself up to the gentle touch of lips on his skin. Lee kissed the hollow of his throat. "You are so lovely, Gaara. So perfect for me." Lee whispered, lightly lapping at the scoop of his lover's collar bone, and loving the sound he drew past reddened lips. 

Gaara smiled at the praise, loving it after so many years in the absence of affection. He let his long fingertips trail down Lee's chest, groaning when the alphas hot tongue swept over one of his pert nipples, swirling it into a tight bud and making his cock weep from the attention. He liked that, he liked that a lot. He held Lee to his chest, pressing appreciative kisses to the soft skin behind his ear. 

Gaara pulled himself closer and pumped his hips harder against his mates, a helpless moan slipping past his lips when Lee joined his attempts, their breath mingling as they chased their joint orgasm. Gaara reached out with a shaking hand, snagging Lee's wrist and tugging it down between his legs.

"D-do it again?" he asked, trembling when Lee's fingertips trailed over the swell of his ass before dipping into the hot dampness of his secondary sex. His breath stuttered, and he clutched Lee close, his hips stuttering harder against Lee, needing release.

"Demanding!" Lee said with a grin, laughing when Gaara cast him an impatient look. He didn't tease the omega too long, rubbing his fingertips over the swollen flesh of Gaara's entrance, a rush of slick slipping free along with a gasping sob from Gaara's lips.

"Shut up and fix it," Gaara said, his own lips curling into a smile to lighten the words. It took a lot to admit it, but he didn't know what he was doing, and Lee seemed to understand exactly what he needed. "Fuck it's starting to hurt again." he groaned, sucking in a cry of frustration.

"Shh, let me. Deep breath, little one, maybe a little stretch here, but you'll feel better soon." Lee soothed the omega capturing Gaara's mouth with his own as he swirled his fingertips against Gaara's heated sex, teasing it open and pulling a high pitched whine from Gaara's throat. He knew better than to rush despite Gaara's impatience. There was no way he would hurt the other man by not preparing him appropriately. 

His entrance was hot and swollen, the depths of his heat growing by the moment. Slick made it easy for Lee to slip first one finger into his channel and pump it slowly in and out before seeking out that spot that had Gaara seeing stars earlier.

"Yes, yes, yes." Gaara groaned, reaching between their bodies to cup Lees cock so he could rub against it more firmly.

Lee let out a hard groan, thrusting against Gaara's palm while pleasure pulsed through his body, before adding another finger to the omegas channel, tight muscles stretching slowly at the intrusion. Gaara stopped thrusting instantly, stiffening, all of his focus on the aching stretch within him, the new sensation both pleasant and uncomfortable. 

"Is this okay? I can stop." Lee whispered against Gaara's ear, gently kneading the little button deep inside his omega to give him something pleasurable to focus on, his lips trailing a soothing line down Gaara's neck.

Gaara jerked his hips, shaking his head and arching slightly at the pleasure rippling through his channel, heat-ache shoved to the back of his mind as soon as Lee touched that sensitive spot. "No, keep going." Gaara insisted distractedly stroking down over Lee's length, tentatively exploring his different anatomy and caressing over the bulge of his half-formed knot.

"That feels good, Gaara, press a little harder?" Lee begged and sighed when the ninja complied, wrapping his hand around the thick width of it, his fingertips unable to meet. It didn't matter; the younger man gliding his hand up and down Lee's aching length was all he needed. He withdrew his fingers from Gaara's channel to slip his hand back between their bodies, smearing Gaara's shaft with the warm fluid to offer him some lubrication to ease the way.

"That's so much better." Gaara groaned in surprise, tentatively following Lee's guidance to slip his hand between his legs and collect some more slick, which he slowly rubbed over Lee's girth, laughing when he felt Lee's hips jerk at the new sensation. 

"Agreed," Lee growled, teeth clicking together. He wanted so badly to plunge his cock into the wet heat. Still, he staved off his arousal, instead, replacing his fingers back in Gaara's omega opening, twisting them in and out to match the speed of their thrusting, sure to hit that little bundle of nerves with his talented fingertips every time.

A small wail escaped Gaara's lips at the growing pleasure, his stomach tensing, his inner core tense with want. He craved more, he _needed_ more, but relief remained at a distance. Reluctantly he released his lover's cock to clutch his own, pulling at it desperately to try and ease the growing pain. 

"L-Lee. Dammit, help?" he groaned, rubbing his other hand over his face with frustration.

"It is okay, love, lie back," Lee said, keeping his fingers pumping in Gaara's depths, although it seemed to do little to help with the pain. He followed Gaara back and settled between his legs, gently propping one of the sand shinobi's long legs up over his shoulder before kneeling between his them. He batted away the hand currently abusing his little cock. That would never do. 

"Relax," he said, smiling up reassuringly into beautiful eyes before pressing a gentle kiss to Gaara's tight belly. He trailed more soft pecks down, toward the other man's erection. He didn't tease or work the little omega up, knowing full well that he was already as high strung as was possible. Instead, he licked one hot stripe up the slender length, dragging a ragged cry from his mate's mouth. 

"W-what are you doing?" Gaara choked, his eyes going wide with shock, and he instinctively reached down to clutch at Lee's soft hair in desperation while soothing saliva coated his sensitive flesh. Lee laughed and kissed the very tip of Gaara's cock before engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth as a response to the sand ninjas question, swallowing him to the root.

"Oh god, oh god!" he Gaara cried, he panted and shifted to spread his legs wider as he clutched the blankets below him. He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life, even-tempered out by the pain of his heat, it was amazing. He couldn't help but use the leg hooked over Lee's shoulder for leverage, thrusting up into the warmth of Lee's mouth instinctively with each bob of the other man's head.

"Yes, fuck, that's so good!" he cried out, shaking as he neared completion. Then Lee moved his fingers inside Gaara, curling them into a small knot that set off every instinct in Gaara's body. He had no chance to warn Lee, coming so quickly his seed spurted down the other man's throat, making him gag a little. He didn't hear it, a rush of pleasure and euphoria washing over him as he came, orgasm crashing over him so hard he saw stars. 

Lee withdrew, swallowing Gaara's essence, the taste of his impotent omega seed coating his tongue,giving Gaara one last lick he sat up to look down at the smaller man. His fingers were still surrounded by the omega's channel, and it pulsed around the mock-knot, attempting to milk out every ounce of seed. He watched Gaara sag, blissed out by the rush of hormones meant to relax an omega after knotting to keep them from hurting themselves. His legs were sprawled open, cock still straining even after coming. 

"There you are, little one. So pretty. You did so well, beautiful." Lee groaned, twisting to kiss the crook of Gaara's knee as he lazily palmed his erection, entirely too aroused for a man trying to keep his head about him. 

Gaara lay back in his nest, his channel stretched tight and throbbing from Lee's attentions. "That feels so good," he mumbled, his words slurred slightly. He felt almost high, endorphins rolling through him, making it hard to move even if he wanted to.

"I just gave you a little knot to help the ache. Are you alright?" Lee asked nervously, unsure if he had gone too far, slowly unfurling his fingers and slipping them from Gaara's entrance.

"Mmm...still horny as fuck but better." he groaned, his channel pulsing with the lack of a knot to cling to. He wanted it back and whimpered at his body's need. "Put them back," he demanded, shifting to crawl into Lee's lap, straddling his hips with a blush at his lack of inhibition. It didn't matter now. Lee had already seen him naked and didn't seem to mind, judging by the way his eyes traced over Gaara's body and the straining girth of his erect cock.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked curiously with a dark chuckle, crossing his legs to support Gaara's rear and biting his lip as he felt the heat of Gaara's body settle in his lap. His cock was so perilously close to that soaking entrance. Gaara's cheeks spread lewdly as he straddled Lee, and they both jumped when his thick member brushed against the soaking wet slit.

"Oh. God, I want that so bad," Gaara admitted, now that his body knew what it needed it was hard to go back to the idea of just beating each other off. He didn't feel ashamed, shame wasn't something he knew or cared about. He biting his lip, his head ducked against Lee's shoulder as he hid from his alpha, he couldn't stand how inept he was with this whole thing. He was a Jonin level shinobi for god's sake! He needed to take control, not to be afraid of a little human contact. Especially with one of the few humans he actually adored. He could kill a man hundreds of diffrent ways, he was determend that one day he would know how to be with Lee just as throughly. Lee wasn't making that concept hard either. His heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest as Lee's dark eyes met his, the emotion unregonizable and so wonderfully painful Gaara wanted to feel more of it.

"I do not think you are ready for that quite yet. You are very tight." Lee admitted with a laugh, licking his lips, and very slowly, he rutted up against Gaara's entrance, not penetrating. 

"Nnnn..." Gaara groaned with surprise, dropping his head back, his back arching at the feeling of the thick length grazing over his to hot sex. Lee panted beneath him, trembling at the slick glide of flesh on flesh. "Well, Lee, you had better start getting me ready for you musclehead, because that is the best feeling." Gaara panted, the dampness of Lee's leaking precum soothing his swollen entrance more than anything had so far.

Rock Lee flushed brightly at those words, choking and retreating for a moment. He reached up to snag Gaara's chin in his hand, tugging it down so he could lock his gazes with Gaara's heat blown eyes. 

"Are you serious, Gaara? I do not need to go farther than this. I will not have you regret such a decision." Lee said, looking over Gaara's heat flushed cheeks. God, how he wanted it to be real.

Gaara grinned, the look so fucking sexy Rock Lee couldn't help the way he lazily rolled his hips up against his mates. "I could never regret this," Gaara said, his hands cupping Lee's face. He bent forward, his hips continuing their slow rut over the breadth of Lee's cock as he locked their lips, kissing the leaf ninja with every ounce of emotion he couldn't express. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Rock Lee groaned against his lips before peppering his mouth with stuttering kisses. 

"Well, I guess you had better get to work," Gaara said with a breathless laugh, snickering as Lee playfully bit his lip. Gaara smacked his cheek tenderly, sucking his own lip back into his mouth, his tongue circling the sensitive spot. "The faster, the better, I'm very tired of feeling like a Chunin on his first day in class," Gaara growled, slipping his hand back between their bodies to give his cock a languid stroke.

"Nope, I will be taking my time, you, impatient little devil," Lee said with a dark chuckle before abruptly flipping Gaara onto his belly, his muscles rippling with ease. Gaara yelped indignantly, laughter rippling through the air as Lee started pressing gentle kisses down the length of his back. Gaara propped his head on crossed arms, glancing back at Lee, curious what the other man was doing.

"I am in heat, you beast." Gaara reminded the dark-haired shinobi. He followed the gentle nudge of Lee's hands as he guided Gaara to his knees, the position making Gaara blush brightly, it was lewd, exposing his secondary sex a little too much for his liking. 

"I do recall, don't worry, my darling. I have you." Lee said huskily. Lee loved this pose. He grazed calloused fingers over the soft skin of Gaara's bare ass, licking his lips as he observed the sight before him; Gaara's wet omegan opening slightly parted to the fresh air, red with need, his little cock hanging between his legs. It was a sight he wanted burned into his memory.

"Are you just going to keep looking, because I would love you to touch me," Gaara growled, growing impatient. He was getting into another peak, and now that he knew what relieved that deep throbbing, he wasn't about to just endure another one. 

Lee grinned and gave in to the fussy ninja. He did not give Gaara a chance, bending forward and continuing the lazy trail of kisses, ending the last one directly against his hot sex. Gaara flinched bodily, a hoarse cry breaking raggedly past his lips as Lee's hot tongue dipped into his body, spearing deep. Gaara clutched the fabric beneath him, biting back a wail of satisfaction as that hot tongue worked in and out of his body, delving into sensitive folds. 

Gaara was writhing and moaning in moments, his arousal stoked to new heights by the inescapable pleasure, Rock Lee's strong hands holding him in place as he explored his mate's body intimately. His channel tightened down, needing something more to fill it.

"Lee, fuck. Moev, your fingers?" he grumbled, jolting as he felt the thick press of a digit at his entrance before it pierced through the tight folds of his sex. He gasped breathlessly, grinding back against the invasion. "Another," he demanded, wanting that delicious fullness back, the one that relieved the twisting pit of heat in his belly. 

Lee obliged and shifted to cup Gaara's erection, giving his mate something to thrust into. "How is that love, too much?" Lee asked, grinding his fingertips into the bud of pleasure inside Gaara. He gave his own aching cock a little relief, rutting into the cleft between Gaara's legs. His own alpha need was becoming stronger as Gaara's heat dragged on. The need to breed him was more potent than ever. He was so damn grateful that every ninja was required to be on birth-control after they transitioned. He wasn't sure if Gaara was on anything, but he highly doubted it. 

"Yes...oh god, fuck, no. I don't know, Lee." Gaara groaned, almost to the point of hysteria. He wanted more, the need for a knot irrational. He couldn't seem to come again, tension growing and growing with no foreseeable outlet. 

"Breath beautiful." Lee reminded his lover, scissoring his fingers and deciding Gaara was loose enough to handle another. He slowly eased it in beside the other, pulling a strangled, almost pained cry from Gaara.

The stretch of his swollen channel was what he needed, and he desperatly rolled his sex hard into Lee's palm, a weak ejaculation escaping his cock. It wasn't near enough, and he couldn't stop whimpering when he realized that incredible relief wasn't coming this time. "Fuck, that didn't work." He growled, thumping his head against the bulk of the sheet underneath him with disappointment. "I fucking hate this." he whimpered, shifting to grab a small couch cushion and hug it to his chest.

"Shhh, alright. I just need to work you open a little more than you can try another finger. That might help," Lee said, kissing his middle back supportively. He must be reaching the point where even masturbation wouldn't relieve the heat cycle. Most omegas turned to artificial knots or their alpha at this point. Lee was irrationally grateful he had Gaara's permission before it had gotten this far. He didn't know if he would have been able to turn down a begging Gaara if they hadn't already cleared what his mate was comfortable with.

"Please?" Gaara groaned, his entire body shaking. He was drenched in sweat, red hair clinging to his forehead, his pupils so blown out that the eyes watching Lee looked almost animalistic. Lee pulled free his fingers, humming reassuringly to the omega when he let out a whimpering sob, before spitting on the digits and reinserting them in Gaara's body, hoping to give Gaara a little extra relief while he prepared him. He had heard far too many horror stories of omega first times to allow Gaara to rush him. 

Gaara sighed when he was filled again, Lee's saliva easing the itch inside to a slightly more bearable level. He sagged, hips slipping sideways. He could no longer support himself in his position, his knees shaking with exhaustion. He sighed, rubbing his face against his pillow and giving Lee a thumbs up and moaning breathlessly as the pleasure returned him from the edge of desperation.

Lee easily adjusted to the new pose, releasing Gaara's weeping cock, the attention to it seemingly useless now, and kneaded a hand over the tense expanse of his belly. It felt like it took hours for Lee to get his omega's tight, virgin channel to relax enough to take his last finger, and by that time, Gaara was writhing and sobbing, actual tears on his cheeks as the frenzy grew, he couldn't come anymore. There seemed to be no relief in sight. He had done his best to prepare the little male, he had to hope it was enough.

Gaara seemed to understand he could do nothing more with hands and mouth. The slender shinobi pulled himself up, shaking and crawling into Lee's lap. "C-can we now?" he asked, his voice weak, so unlike his usual self. He stroked Lees cock desperately, renewing his flagged erection. The dark-haired ninja had been unable to maintain it with Gaara in so much distress. Lee pressed gentle kisses to his mates cheeks, his breath huffing against pale skin at the pleasure of Gaara's touch; even if it edged a little towards painful, he couldn't blame the other man for his eagerness.

"Yeah. But if it hurts you, tell me, Gaara? Got that?" Lee asked, tugging Gaaras hair so he would look at Lee and making sure the irrational shinobi knew what he was saying.

"I don't think anything can hurt as much as this." Gaara whimpered honestly. He felt like a bowstring, held at the ready, moments away from snapping, but never released. 

"I know, love," Lee said with sympathy, stretching his neck to kiss away the redheads tears. "You get ontop. I want you to set the pace," he instructed, lifting Gaara, and taking his place on his back, propped up by the massive edge of Gaara's nest. He settled his mate, so he was straddling his hips, Lee's thick cock standing erect between his legs. 

Gaara balked, all eagerness leaving, his inexperienced mind suddenly very nervous. Lee ran his thumbs soothingly over Gaara's hips, bending his knees to give Gaara something to hold onto. Gaara cast him a weak smile and cautiously rose to his knees while Lee helped to keep his erection in place. Lee held his breath in anticipation when Gaara began to slowly settle down onto the thick head of his cock, slick coating his hard flesh. At the same time, Gaara's entrance parted slowly to allow Lee inside, drawing out a stuttering breath from the alpha.

"Oh, god, that's big." Gaara gasped, freezing in place as he felt the stretch at the edge of his opening. "I-I don't know." sounding utterly young and confused.

"Shh, my little mate, nice and easy. If you can't handle it, I will leave and get you a smaller, artificial knot, alright?" Lee said, slipping his hand up his length to gently rub the spread lips of Gaara's omega sex, encouraging the muscles to relax. 

Gaara laughed and shook his head, staring up at the dark ceiling of the closet. "You crazy, perfect man," he said, bending to grab Lee and kissing him passionately. How the hell had _he_ been lucky enough to deserve the one alpha in the world that could walk away from sex to go to go to a store, at god knew what time of night. Any other would have been ravaging him, pushed by the scent of omega heat. 

"Well, thank you, Gaara," Lee said with a laugh, nuzzling the hollow of Gaara's neck before the younger man sat back up.

"I want this," Gaara said firmly. He wanted to make the unfilled burn of heat stop, but more importantly, he wanted to see Lee's features break that stringent control. He wanted to see his mate just as torn apart as he was.

"I will not stop you," Lee said with a chuckle, twisting to lave his tongue over Gaara's nipple, his hand braced against Gaara's lower back. Sparks of pleasure danced across his eyes as he felt delicate hands reach down to reset their position, the overheated entrance to Gaara's body so close to engulfing his aching member that his breath stilled.

Gaara eased down the heavy cock, his omega body adjusting slowly to the invasion. It hurt, just enough that Gaara shifted, changing his stance, so his legs spread wider. 

"Fuck." Lee gasped, resting his forehead against Gaara's chest, his shoulder's tense with restraint as he fought the instinct to thrust up into the pliant body of his omega. "You're so tight." he breathed against Gaara's sweat-damp skin, the nerves at the tip of his cock lighting up, making his knot ache with the need to fill his little omega. It was torture, the slow engulfing of his cock by Gaaras slick channel. Pure torture.

Gaara chuckled breathlessly, his hands running over the rigid muscles of Lee's back, his alpha's restraint admirable. "I think I like watching you fall apart. Let me see you, Lee?" Gaara asked, licking his lips when Lee lifted his beautiful face towards Gaara. His cheeks were flushed, lower lip snagged between his front teeth.

"You do this to me, little one. I did not think you could feel so amazing." Lee told his mate, cupping his rear to help the smaller man slip further down his cock. It felt almost wrong to feel so good when his Gaara was having such a miserable heat. Gaara's features twisted for a moment, and he closed his eyes, retreating and slowly rotating his hips to stretch his tight muscles.

"G-Good, I can't be the only one losing it." he panted, glancing down at the cock piercing his body. He wasn't even halfway down, the alpha's length not even close to soothing that aching tension so deep in his channel. It was getting more comfortable to take it; his body producing more slick to ease the way for the thick cock spreading him open, and his nerves were starting to register pleasure instead of pain. Gaara eased down even further, a hiccup of shock escaping his lips when Lee's cock struck that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, rubbing against and lighting up his body. "Ah!" he gasped, mouth falling open. He twisted his hips to grind hard against that spot. 

"So pretty on my cock Gaara." Lee moaned, thrusting just enough to prod that spot the omega was chasing, laughing when Gaara whined at the praise and the foul language. "Oh, he likes that! You're doing so well, and you feel so good. So hot around me." Lee encouraged his mate, reaching between them to play with his little cock.

"Fuck...k-keep doing that." Gaara stammered, the pleasure of Lee's touch overwhelming the too-full feeling. 

Lee let out a choked breath as Gaara slipped even further down the length of his cock, his sex convulsing around Lee's straining member while pleasure rippled through his virgin channel. They were both surprised when Gaara finally reached the base of it just above Lee's knot. Gaara sighed, head dropping backward, the need to be filled almost gone. 

Lee looked over Gaara's blissed features and decided to take over, shifting to press Gaara backward, pressing kisses across Gaara's collarbone. Gaara grinned and let himself be guided. "Someone's getting impatient," he said, his voice rough. 

"Not impatient. I just want to make you feel good." Lee said, wrapping Gaara's legs around his hips. 

The new pose had Lee sinking deeper inside him, opening his hips to his invasion. He began thrusting, slow, shallow movements to let the small male get accustomed to the motion. Lee moaned, the friction incredible. He had been holding off for so long he wanted nothing more than to take his mate, to claim him, and fill his belly with seed. 

"My alpha brain want's to get you pregnant so bad. Fill you until you carry our pups. It's a little disturbing." Lee whimpered, unable to deny the basic instinct. He thrust hard into Gaara, his cock slamming against the pleasurable button inside.

Gaara's pretty lips opened in an 'o' of surprise, and his back arched. "Oh, oh god, we should have done this earlier. Fuck, I can go along with that." Gaara managed, unsure of how to approach soothing Lee's instincts. He didn't mind playing along. His omega instincts wanted to be breed as much as Lee's wanted to do the breeding. They both knew it wasn't possible, thank god. Gaara thought he would make a horrible parent, but Gaara was all too happy to pretend like it was. "Breed me? P-please alpha." he pleaded huskily.

Rock Lee growled ferally above him, his eyes golden once more at the rise of his instincts. Gaara ran his fingers over Lee's face, panting and pulling his hips up, vigorously against Lee's to make him thrust harder into his heated core. "Ah!" he gasped, closing his eyes and focusing on the throbbing pleasure. He could feel the stretch of his entrance near the knot as it threatened to slip into his body. "Faster, Lee." he gasped, meeting Lee's thrusts with growing urgency. 

Lee chuckled and braced his arms on either side of his mate, letting loose the strict control he had over his hormones as soon as Gaara gave him the okay. He took his mate hard, Gaara screaming his pleasure as his body was assaulted. Lee was sure to hit that little pleasure spot with every stroke, not letting up until he had Gaara incoherent, writhing beneath his alpha with need, his hand working his cock to bring himself to completion. Gaara screamed as he came, his seed spurting across his belly and his inner channel milking Lee's cock so hard that it dragged a ragged cry from the alpha.

"Oh! Fuck, knot me, alpha. Please, so close." Gaara groaned. His core needed to be filled. He wanted that knot so badly he felt almost irrational. "Please give it to me, I need it, want your pups in me," he begged, secretly loving the way Lee reacted to those words, his alpha letting out an animalistic noise. Gaara grinned victoriously when Lee lost it. 

His control shattered. Lee growled and grabbed hold of Gaara's hips, plunging his thick cock hard into his body, dragging out broken cries from his mates lips. He rested his hand on his pliant omegas belly, feeling each resounding thrust pierce his mate to his core. He wanted nothing more than to comply with his omega demands, to fill his body with seed and ensure it took, his alpha brain no longer caring that he could not actually impregnate the little shinobi. He shifted, lifting Gaara's hips and propping up his lower back on Lee's thighs. 

"Yes, Lee, fuck yes." Gaara shook with anticipation, clutching at the fabric of his nest to try and maintain some sort of hold on reality, his body taut with the need for a different kind of release. He felt the edge of Lee's half-inflated knot prod at his channel, threatening to pierce his needy body, inches away from what he truly needed. Gaara wrapped his legs tightly around Lee, bracing himself for the new stretch as Lee thrust into him one last time, breaching his sopping hole and filling him. 

"Ah!" Gaara yelled, his secondary sex convulsing as it finally reached completion, the extraordinary burst of pleasure enough to wipe away the pain of Lee's growing knot.

Lee panted, thrusting minutely into his omegas channel as he came, gobs of alpha spunk spewing into his fertile omegas body, filling him. His knot swelled, locking them together and blocking in the seed Gaara's body craved, filling his greedy core. 

"Oh, oh god, it's too much." Gaara gasped, coming down from the initial release to feel that increasingstretch. Lee's knot kept growing, filling him until he couldn't imagine he could take anymore. His fingers dug into Lee's shoulders, muscles stiffening as he was filled. Lee winced in sympathy and pulled a distressed Gaara upright, so he settled in his lap, their sexes flush against one another.

"Breath, little one, hormones will hit soon." Lee soothed his panicking mate, pressing gentle kisses up the line of his throat. As he spoke, Gaara went limp against his with a heady sigh, a soft groan of contentment slipping past his lips. 

"Better?" Lee asked, thrusting reflexively into Gaara's receptive body.

"Much," Gaara said with a low moan. He felt like he had taken the best drug, he was high on hormones, and he floated in that haze happily, his body finally sated after hours of frustration. He could feel the slow pulse of Lee's body, filling him with more of his seed. 

"How long?" Gaara slurred, pressing his face against the crook of Lee's neck. 

"Mmm, not sure, never have had an omega to knot before. At least half an hour." Lee murmured, shifting to lie back, his mate sprawled over him, his chest still heaving as he caught his breath. 

"Well, damn. Thank god that you are on suppressants, or we would have one hell of a surprise." Gaara said with a laugh, sounding almost drunk. 

"Mmm, thanks for playing along with me, lovely omega," Lee said with a grin, running his hands up and down the length of Gaara's back. "You didn't have to do that."

"You walked around with a hard-on for hours and sucked my dick. I think I can handle a little roleplay." Gaara teased, nibbling at his alphas neck, his cheeks flushed red. He had enjoyed it almost as much as Lee if he was honest.

 _Maybe one day._ Gaara thought, his mind whirling at the thought.

They lay like that for almost an hour, both dozing, with Gaara in Lee's lap, utterly relaxed until Lee's knot deflated and his now limp sex slipped free from his mate with a rush of semen and slick. 

"That is disgusting," Gaara said with a gasp, pulled into awareness by the sudden emptiness of his body. Lee wrinkled his nose in agreement and laughed, snagging a pillowcase from the pile of materials and gently removing what he could from the tender entrance of his mate's body.

"Fuck, that's sensitive," Gaara said, shifting to sit upright. He felt empty, and he almost wanted Lee's knot back.

"I would think so. Let's get you cleaned up before the next wave, hmm?" Lee asked, shifting to his feet with ease, Gaara's legs still wrapped around his waist, the taijutsu master not even flinching at the added weight. 

"Damn, I forgot it's going to come again. I would be fucking pregnant by now if it came down to it. I think days of this is a little much." Gaara said, making Lee choke in shock. 

"I suppose your body would want to ensure it," Lee said, clearing his throat as he carried his nude mate through his apartment to the bathroom. He settled on the toilet and turned on the water to fill the tub, making sure it was perfectly lukewarm so it wouldn't overheat his precious mate but was still be able to clean away the sticky evidence of their recent activities.

Gaara was still too tired to do any of the work. He felt as though he had done a week's worth of workouts in less than a day, every muscle weak from overexertion. He lazily let Lee take over, electing to play with the damp strands of Lee's hair instead.

"All full," Lee said and stood, helping Gaara into the water, grinning when the omega slipped into it with a groan of pure bliss, his head moving beneath the surface to wet his hair, red strands billowing in the water. 

"Fucking heaven," Gaara said, throwing one leg over the edge of the tub and nudging Lee with a barefoot. "You gonna come in?" he asked, trailing his red painted toes along the hard muscles of Lee's thigh. 

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't invite you if I didn't," Gaara said with a grin, the expression coming so easily to his features when it came to being around Lee. 

A loud knock at the door had both of them jumping, Gaara sitting upright in the tub and Lee jerking to look towards the source.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Lee said and bent to press a kiss to Gaara's forehead before pacing to his room for a new pair of pants.

The banging at the door continued, and Lee growled irritably, the alpha in him not wanting anyone near his territory and his mate.

"What?" he snapped as he tore the door open to reveal the tall, blonde shape of Gaara's sister.

"Lee, have you....oh my god." she jerked back a step as the smell of sex and heat wafted out of the small apartment. She covered her nose with one hand, looking over the very muscled, very aggressive looking alpha before her. He still had gold in his eyes, his fangs peeking out over the edge of his lips.

"Is that Gaara?" she asked, her eyes wide. Lee blushed hotly and scratched the back of his head, drawing in a calming breath.

"We had an...incident," Lee said, glancing back in the direction of the bathroom when he heard the flood of Gaara's laughter at his explanation.

"Gaara, an omega. How?" she squeaked.

"Fuck off, Temari! Lee, get back here!" Gaara shouted, and Lee grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll talk...after. My mate is calling for me." Lee said, slamming the door on her aghast face and striking the lock home before jogging back to his omega, who sat sideways in the tub, legs kicking over the edge, and a wicked smiled curling his lips.

"Pants off. What was her expression?" he asked, biting his lip while he watched Lee slip his joggers off his chiseled hips and kick them to a corner. 

Lee paused, pretending to imitate Gaara's sister and pointing to his face; Gaara burst into another fit of laughter, reaching out towards his mate to encourage him to come back to the tub. Rock Lee grinned and stepped into the freshwater, sinking to his knees to straddle his mates hips and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. He released Gaara and slipped to the side, his rear smacking into the porcelain of the tub while he threw his legs over the edge to mimic Gaara's pose. His hand seeking out his omega's in the water.

"I fucking love you, Lee," Gaara said, still chuckling as he settled his head on Lee's shoulder. He finally thought he understood what that meant.

"I love you to Gaara," Lee said contentedly. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also if you read Blood, Sand, and a Punch to the Face(my other GaaLee fic) I updated that as well. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for future parts to this AU of Lee and Gaara! 
> 
> **I so appriciate you all leaving me kudos and comments, I love you all so very much, it makes my day every time I get a notification!**


End file.
